Sogeta the Hedgehog
History As an infant Sogeta was left on the doorstep of his foster father Harry by his own parents shortly after he was born. At first Harry contemplated about sending the child off to some orphanage as he was awfully too busy with his job as head of the mobian agency M9. Sogeta never saw much of his foster father and by the time he was eight, Harry sent him to M9 training academy as a special condition to try to leave the best possible asset to the agency before he died. M9 Academy With Harry in charge of M9 it was no obsticle for him to pull some strings to get his "son" admitted into the academy at such a young age compared to the average entry age of 28. It was very odd for him to be in most of his classes, failing the first few years as expected by his teachers due to being so young. He always questioned himself on why he was here and why it had to be him, it was almost like hell to him with new physical and mental challenges everyday wearing on his mind and body. Getting the hang of it By the age of sixteen he was able to start passing his training exercises and classes, it was finally starting to get easier but at the price of his feelings. From all the stress and classes he has been taking for almost nearly a decade he decided that the only way to survive in M9 entirely was to block out most of his emotions and try to stay away from close relationships with others. This was the point where he realized that all the joy and sadness in life is a lie to to hide all the evil, greed and corruption from the eyes of the everyman. Sogeta was able to graduate from the academy at the age of 18, the youngest in the academy's history. The Axil Incident Under construction.... Apearance Sogeta is a green hedgehog with black stripes on his quills. Ever since graduating the academy he has donned a black suit with a red tie and is usually always seen in it. His gloves are black and leather. His shoes are black dress shoes. Personality Sogeta likes to mainly stick to himself, he isn't one who likes to make friends and he prefers to work alone. Due to the stress induced into him from such a young age at M9 he is dedicated to not letting his emotions getting the best of him and almost completly blocks out his emotions, mainly love and happines which causes him to have such a serious demeanor. He dosen't like to take credit for most of the things he does and would rather stay anonymous than have fame and recognition as he thinks this will corrupt him somehow. He strongly dislikes the chaos emeralds and beleives that they are the strongest source of evil and corruption. Skills *Fast Reflexes- Due to some of the physical challenges at the academy Sogeta has been able to increase his reaction time. *Pistol Marksmen *Inteligence- Tests and mental challenges have raised Sogeta IQ to an above average of 115 although he does sometimes have problems using some electronics. Category:Males Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs